


Friend Or Foe?

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, Gen, Reader's Minor Involvement., Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Who goes there?...Based on an idea from TOS Episode: Turnabout Intruder.Spock and McCoy's POV's.





	Friend Or Foe?

Late one evening Mister Spock and Doctor McCoy had returned from surveying an unknown planet...  
Having been hit by a strange beam of light simultaneously as they were about to transport back to the Enterprise.  
Neither had realized that anything unusual had occurred until they were back in their (seemingly wrong) cabins and passed by a mirror.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Spock's POV.

Hmmm totally fascinating!  
It appears I have been somehow transformed into a, grumpy old country Doctor.  
I can only assume, and indeed hope that these unfortunate effects are temporary.  
I have certainly no wish to spend my entire existence, in such a fragile, disintegrating body such as this.  
As for the good Doctors mind capacity.  
I fear it is not as accommodating to my specific thought patterns, as is my own inspirational mind set.  
This is indeed, a decidedly drastic turn of events to have to face up to.  
I am now faced with just one question.  
For how long?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
McCoy's POV.

My god! What the hells happening here?  
Either I've gone right off my trolley.  
Or, I'm now a green-blooded pointy eared, God-damn son of a bitch!  
Hmmm well, its a good job I haven't lost my sense of humour.  
Or I'd be crying out in shock horror!  
This, this cold-fish interior, is making me feel decidedly squeamish.  
Who the hells gonna' want these horny Vulcan hands all over them.  
When I'm carrying out my routine medical duties!  
My God! Please....somebody give me back my own body.  
This just cant be happening, can it?  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Fortunately, after spending one night in their (seemingly wrong) beds.  
They had both returned to their normal selves when they awoke next morning.  
The entire crew, being none the wiser!  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Epilogue:

Was it real?  
Was it only a fantastic fantasy?  
Or..Did two great minds think alike for once?  
Experiencing the very same...deeply disturbing dream!  
The final decision is all yours Dear Reader! 

The End.


End file.
